


Childhood Friends

by wereleopard58



Series: Evil Authors day [8]
Category: NCIS, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Anti-McGee, Anti-Senior, Anti-Ziva, Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Childhood Friends

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of NCIS and Unforgettable season one

Summary: A case brings Tony in contact with an old friend, Carrie Wells. He feels very alone especially since his father is going to visit. Only Carrie knows what his childhood was like, she had been there. Will the attitudes of his team mates drive Tony away? Will Gibbs do anything to keep the man he loves or will he lose him? SLASH Tibbs, a cynical look at Senior. It's an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS or Unforgettable. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B Sorry to those who had promised to read this, but due to health and Facebook playing up I couldn't find you all.

'We need to go to NCIS and check to see if there case is like ours. Hopefully, we can find a connection, or at least something to go on. At the moment, we have nothing.' Carrie told Al. She wanted to do this in person; it was a lot harder at times to get things done over the phone.

Al just shook his head as he stared at her. 'Fine,' he finally uttered. He didn't like this and was positive that they weren't going to help.

XXXXX

Tony stared down at his cell. He couldn't believe his father not only wanted to visit, but actually had arrived. He had to mentally prepare himself for everyone he worked with to fall all over him, everyone apart from Gibbs. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten what he had told them. It was that or they didn't believe him or didn't care. Tony hadn't told them everything. They knew nothing about the physical and mental abuse, and now he was glad of that. Being brought up that way he still jumped when his father was here. He couldn't imagine if they continued to like Senior after they had been told everything. He didn't think he could stay here if that happened.

'Here come those cops who called about that case.' McGee whispered.

Gibbs just grunted in reply. He wasn't going to let anyone take away his case. He would wait and see what they actually wanted before deciding anything.

Tony looked up to see the visitors, and his mouth fell open as he saw the familiar, attractive redhead.

Gibbs turned and stared at Tony a frown on his face. He didn't like this, he'd never seen Tony just stare like that before.

'God Tony, grow up your embarrassing.' McGee muttered.

Ziva didn't like the fact that Tony seemed interested in the woman. That shouldn't happen, he was in love with her and she hadn't finished having fun with him yet.

'Carrie Wells?' Tony questioned as he stood and walked around his desk.

'Tony? Oh my god, Anthony DiNozzo Junior.' Carrie laughed as she rushed over to him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 'It's so good to see you.'

Carrie pulled away and stared into his green eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'Later.' He whispered and waited for her to nod in agreement.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva glanced at each other. How could she know something was wrong straight away when they didn't? They worked with him every day.

'Another ex-girlfriend Tony? You just can't seem to keep them.' McGee laughed.

Al looked at Carrie and Tony, he'd remember her talking about him and that they had lost touch. They had been only kids at the time. He managed to reign in the jealousy.

'He must only be interesting for a little while.' Ziva added. She really didn't like this woman, and this connection she had with him.

'Hey.' Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk and made everyone jump. 'You do all have work to do don't you?' He watched as they nodded. 'Then get back to work.'

Carrie watched as the silver-haired man stared at Tony. There seemed to be something there.

'For your information she isn't a girlfriend, ex or otherwise. We were friends when we were kids. We lost contact with each other.' Tony briefly explained and then turned back to Carrie. 'So you're here about a case?'

Al nodded and let Carrie talk, with their history they might actually be able to help. He hadn't actually had to go to NCIS before, but dealing with the FBI was a nightmare.

'We have a murder and from the information, we've managed to collect it sounds like a body you found a couple of weeks ago. We were just wondering if we could compare files and see if firstly there is a connection and secondly we might have different pieces of info that could end up helping. I know it's a long shot.' Carrie chuckled.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs, who nodded. 'Okay, come over to my desk and I'll find the file and get it brought up.' They followed him as he walked back to his desk.

Gibbs watched them closely. How come Tony had never mentioned Carrie Wells person. They seemed to be very close considering they hadn't seen each other since they were kids. As he looked back on his conversations with his second in command he, realised that Tony rarely mentioned his childhood, and the moments, he did, were not exactly happy. He never understood why he kept giving senior chances.

The elevator doors opened and out bounced Abby. 'Hi, ohh visitors. I'm Abby.'

'I'm Detective Carrie Wells, and this is Lieutenant Al Burns.'

'Is this a new case?'

'No, it's one from a couple of weeks ago. There might be a civilian body. We're just checking.'

'Don't forget we're all meeting up with you dad tonight.' Abby reminded him, an enormous smile on her face.

Carrie's face fell at hearing that and turned to look at Tony. 'You're still in contact with your father?' She was livid; her eyes flashed, and her cheeks reddened.

'Yes, the real Tony DiNozzo. He's a lovely man. I guess you already know him being childhood friends.' Ziva sniffed.

Gibbs hated the fact that Senior introduced himself that way. There was only one Tony DiNozzo to him, and he was the best young agent he had ever worked with.

'Tony.' Carrie growled as she completely ignored Ziva.

'Not here.' He stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the elevator. He jabbed the button hard. As soon as it arrived he pushed her in. Tony waited for it to start to move before he pressed the emergency stop.

'They don't know about him do they?' Carrie wanted to know.

'Most of it, no they don't.'

'Why haven't you told them? They are your friends, aren't they?' She watched him carefully.

'I thought they were, but now I'm not so sure.' Tony's sigh was full of defeat. He was so tired, he honestly didn't know if he could keep doing this.

'So what do they know?'

'I told them about Hawaii, and about being disowned. As soon as they met him though, he had charmed them. All of them apart from Gibbs. He's not a huge fan.'

'He'd better not turn up and say anything while I'm here.' Carrie warned him.

Tony couldn't help himself and laughed. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too, and this time we'll stay in touch.'

'Let's get back out there.' It was so good to be around who knew what Senior was like below the charming façade.

'I will try and play nice with your father if I see him. If he or any of those out there say anything, I'm not going to hold back.'

'Thanks, Carrie, but I'm grown up now you don't need to protect me.'

'I think I do, and you really need a friend right about now who actually knows everything.'

'They see what I portray, just like every other person. Gibbs sees more though, he always has.'

'Well, they're not very good investigators if they can't see beyond this image. You even portrayed it as a kid. I guess they also don't know that you're an equal opportunity dater.'

'God no, they don't know about the men. Saying that I haven't dated a man in a very long time. I forgot that we still had kept in touch when I realised I liked men. I'm glad we were though.

'Is there a reason apart from your job that you haven't dated any guys?' Carrie smirked at him.

'We'd better get back out or Gibbs is not going to be happy.'

'Hmm, yes Gibbs.' She watched him for a moment longer. 'Okay, I'll let it go for now, but when we meet up off duty we're going to talk about everything.'

'Okay.' Tony pulled her into another hug. She really had appeared just at the right time.

XXXXX

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Al all kept glancing at the elevator. When the doors finally opened Carrie and Tony walked out arm in arm and laughing.

'That didn't take long.' Ziva smirked.

Gibbs wished at that moment his arms were long enough so he could head slap her. She would definitely get one later.

They had finally reached Tony's desk, and Carrie whirled around and glared at her. 'You really need to shut up now. So far you and he, 'she pointed at McGee, 'have been very unprofessional. You also no nothing about our history, all your guesswork has been wrong. If you keep doing things like this, you must really suck at being investigators.'

Tony smiled as he talked on the phone, arranging for the file to be brought up to him.

McGee's face reddened with anger and embarrassment, he opened his mouth to reply.

'Do not say another word. You're both professionals, start acting like it.' Gibbs ordered, he looked at Ziva and then turned to McGee. He then seemed to shrink behind his monitor. He turned and looked at Al and Carrie, and nodded at them.

'That's all right.' Al answered for them both.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs looked at him and waited.

'The file is on its way up boss.'

'When it gets here go into the conference room and go through it with them. Let's find out if there is a connection. If there is, let's see if there are any other bodies out there.'

'Will do.' Tony looked at Al and Carrie. 'It shouldn't be long.'

Abby had just stood there and watched what had gone on. She wanted to stand up for Tim and Ziva. They were part of her family. She could also see where this Carrie person was coming from. It had been a good thing Gibbs had stopped it where he had.

'Junior, you really need to get some more elevators in here. I was waiting for ages.' Senior's voice suddenly hit them.

Carrie turned around and stared stonily at Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'Now who is this lovely creature?' Senior leered as he walked over to Carrie. He reached out to grab her hand and jumped slightly as she pulled it away quickly. Her facial features are showing nothing but disgust.

'We've met before.' Carrie replied coolly, her eyes flashed with anger.

'We have?'

Tony tried desperately not to laugh as his father went through all the women he had slept with or conned over the years. Senior had always remade the past to suit. In his mind the abuse never happened. How could Tony ever tell anyone what hell is childhood was really like? Who would believe him? He was so glad that Carrie was here, it felt as if everything were falling around him.

'Dad, Carrie and I were friends when we were kids. She used to come over and visit,' he paused for a moment, 'a lot.'

Senior just stared at her, he still couldn't place her. 'Well, I'm glad Junior has met an old friend.'

'So am I, he needs some proper friends in his life. People he considers family, ones that love him.' Carrie turned away from him and looked at Tony. She could see in his eyes how grateful he was that she was here.

Just then, the elevator opened up and over walked a petite brunette with a file under her arm. As soon as she reached his desk, she handed it over. 'There you go Agent DiNozzo.'

'Thank you, Sarah, how is Jo?'

'Jo's doing great, thank you for all your help we both appreciate it.'

Tony ignored the smirks from Ziva and Tim. 'If there is anything else I can do, just let me know?'

'I will do.' Sarah had smiled at him before she headed back towards the elevator.

Tony knew that his two co-workers would jump to the wrong conclusion, in this case he didn't mind. Sarah's, Jo, was in fact Josephine. It had been a pure accident that he found out about the two of them. Sarah wanted to keep things quiet, as she was still fairly new to the job. He helped Josephine get a job it was working with one of his frat brothers. It turned out to be a perfect match, job wise and friend wise.

'Carrie, Al, please follow me to the conference room and we can go through the file.' Tony smiled at the two cops.

Gibbs watched Senior carefully there was obviously something about Carrie knowing about Tony's childhood that made him nervous. It was bad enough that he was disowned at 12 and left in a hotel room in Hawaii, what more could there have been? He would have asked Tony, but things had been strained between them for a while now. Looking at how McGee and Ziva treated him, Gibbs could understand why it was that way. If it hadn't been for Carrie pointing out their attitudes and noticing his 2IC's reaction he would never have seen anything so it would have carried on. The ex-marine knew he had a lot to make up for, he just hoped that he would get the chance to do so. How had he managed to get blinded by so much he would never understand? He hoped that there was still time to make it up to the younger man. Gibbs was grateful, if it carried on any longer he might have lost any chance to prove to Tony how much he respected and cared for him. He stopped himself from laughing out aloud. He did more than care for Tony, and that was something he would never say. He didn't want to lose one of the people he cared most about.

'Junior, what about tonight?' Senior called out as Tony started to walk away.

'It depends on work dad, you know that. I'm sure that you'd be more than happy to have Ziva and McGee to keep you company.' With that, he turned and left.

'Gibbs, can't you make sure that he has the time off tonight to see his old man?' Senior pasted a smile on his face.

'Tony is my senior field agent; he understands how important cases are especially if someone has been murdered. He knows that finding the culprit will help that family. I will support him if he feels that is something he needs to do.' Gibbs answered coolly. He wanted to find out more about Tony's childhood, and the actual abuse that happened. There was more going on here, he doubted if Carrie would tell him unless it would help her childhood friend.

XXXXX

Al sat down. 'Do you mind telling me what that was all about?' Carrie was very protective of people she cared about, and this was obviously just a personality clash with the NCIS agent's father.

Tony looked over at Carrie; he didn't like to talk about his past. He didn't even like to think about it. 'Let's just say Senior wasn't dad of the year.'

Carrie snorted in disbelief. 'That's an understatement.'

'So if we don't find anything you'll be meeting up with him or should I say them tonight.' Al could guess that some kind of abuse happened. He could work out that part of it was verbal purely by how the older man acted around his son.

Tony and Carrie turned to each other and grinned. It was as if they hadn't been apart for all those years.

'He's going to be busy with the case, and updating us.' Carrie smirked.

'What she said.' Tony nodded in the red-heads direction.

Al shook his head, just having Carrie around could be a handful and the two of them together it seemed was going to be even worse.

'Okay, enough of Senior; let's see if these cases are connected.' Tony sat on a chair and then placed the file on the table and opening it.

'Is it bad that I hope it does and doesn't help us?' Al asked.

'Why?' Carrie frowned at him.

'It would be great if we could get more info, but it could also possibly be the start of a serial killer.' Al explained.

'Here's hoping we get enough info to stop him or her before they go on a spree.' Tony waited for Carrie to settle before they started.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva just glanced at each other. Gibbs just kept glaring at Senior. They had sent each other messages, and neither one of them could figure out why.

'If Tony doesn't come, maybe you can tell us more embarrassing stories about him.' Ziva suggested slyly.

McGee looked over at her and smiled.

'If the two of you don't get back to work you won't be going anywhere. If you actually listened and watched DiNozzo while he worked instead of making childish comments you may become better investigators.' Gibbs growled if he heard any jokes made at Tony's expense he was going to put a stop to it.

'As if we could learn from him.' Ziva sniffed derisively, and she caught the smug look McGee sent her way in agreement.

'Ziva?' McGee may agree with her, but he wouldn't have blurted it out like that.

Gibbs just turned to stare at her, he couldn't believe she said that out allowed. It was obvious that she realised too late that she had spoken that aloud.

'It was just a joke.' Ziva added lamely.

'If it were a joke about Tony, it would have been said when he could hear it.' Gibbs looked around. 'I don't see him do you?' He took a moment to get his anger under control. 'Goodbye, Mr. DiNozzo.' He wasn't going to carry on with this conversation with him around.

'Uh yes, of course, I may see you all tonight then.' He gave them a huge smile and walked away.

Gibbs watched him leave and waited for him to get on the elevator and for the doors actually to close before he turned to his two agents. 'Do you two honestly think that you are better than Tony? Yes, McGee I saw the look you sent Ziva's way, well do you?'

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other briefly.

'Yes, I do.' Ziva answered cockily.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the arrogant looks on McGee and Ziva's faces. No one was perfect everyone needed to improve to learn new skills. He, himself learnt all the time. 'You two really need to take a look at your skillset and where you actually work'

'My skillset is excellent, Mossad trained me well. I am their best agent.'

'I went to John Hopkins and MIT. I don't think I need much more apart from the training I received at NCIS.'

'That is exactly what I mean, as a spy and a computer expert you both are very good at what you do. What exactly do we do within the MCRT?'

Tim glanced over at Ziva a little confusedly. 'We investigate crime.'

'Exactly do you two have any training in that area?' He watched as the two of them shook their heads. 'Who does?'

'You.' McGee smirked cockily.

'I'm a marine, a sniper. My training in investigative skills is within NCIS. Tony is the one that is trained. He's worked in 3 different PD's, he's been a beat cop, and worked in different departments. He also made detective and worked in homicide. Tony was one of their best.'

'Are you saying that Tony is more important than we are?' Ziva couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice.

'Yes, that's what I'm saying; if I had one person I could keep and had to get rid of the rest of you. I would pick him. Not only does he think outside the box, he sees things no one else does. Tony can also read people and me better than anyone. I rely on his insights.' With that he turned to a folder that was on his desk leaving a shocked McGee and Ziva. They still didn't understand. All they could see of DiNozzo was the image he showed the world. How could they look under other people's masks, if they couldn't even see below the surface of someone they work long hours with.

XXXXX

Carrie glanced over an Al and Tony, and sighed loudly. 'It looks like it's a serial killer, but why switch from military to non-military?'

'I don't know, but we'd better let Gibbs know.' Tony rubbed his forehead. 'He hates serial killers; well okay we all hate them.'

'We'll get through this together.' She reached out, took his hand and squeezed it.

'Thanks.'

XXXXX

'Find anything?' Gibbs asked as soon as DiNozzo was in his sight.

'Yeah, we have a serial on our hands.'

'Okay, we need to split up and then compare at the end of the day. Tony you work with the police, and we're work from NCIS view point. Hopefully there will be areas that will meet up. McGee, do searches to see if there are any other cases out there that match these.'

'Yes boss.' McGee glared quickly at Tony before his gaze went to his monitor.

'My office.' Gibbs looked at Tony at the confused look on his 2IC's face.

'On your six boss.'

'Of course you are.' Carrie whispered, and grinned as her old school friend glared at her.

XXXXX

Tony waited until Gibbs had pressed the button. 'So what's going on?'

'Ziva and McGee are angry at somethings I said, and they might take it out on you.'

'What did you say?'

'It doesn't matter; it was something that needed to be said.' Gibbs replied.

Tony sighed; he knew that he wasn't going to get anymore. It seemed as if things could get worse.

XXXXX

Carrie watched Tony's co-workers carefully. She hated the way they looked at each other and then over at his desk. There was no way that she was going to leave them alone.

'So, Carrie will you be joining us when we meet with Mr DiNozzo tonight. After all you are close friends with the family.' Ziva asked smugly.

'I have other plans. Al, why don't you take Tony to our favourite restaurant? I have a few things to do, and then I'll join you.'

'Carrie.' Al warned he knew that tone, and from Tony's expression he was thinking the same thing.

'Trust me.' She grinned and watched as the two men rolled their eyes at her.

'How do you put up with her?' Tony asked Al.

'With great difficulty at times.' Al replied as they watched Carrie walked away. 'Do you know where she's going?'

'I'm afraid I do.'

'Will she be okay?' Al wanted to make sure that she wasn't walking into danger without back up.

'She'll be fine, not sure about him though.'

Gibbs glanced over at the rest of his team. He could see the confusion on their faces. He understood though, and had done the same thing himself.

XXXXX

Anthony DiNozzo Sr opened the door to his room, and stared at the attractive red-head.

'Hello again, and what can I do for you…..' His voice faded as he tried to remember her name. Unless he could get something from them who they were didn't matter.

'Carrie, Carrie Wells. I was childhood friends with your son.' She pushed into his room, and turned to him.

Senior shut the door and waited for a moment. 'Did my son send you here to talk to me?'

'No he didn't, but I want you to listen to me and listen closely. I know you are meeting up with his work colleagues tonight. If I hear you've made one nasty little comment or make him the butt of any joke they're going to hear what you're really like. I will make your life a living hell. Any deal you try to do, and they will find out how you treated your son. How your wife's death with under suspicious circumstances.'

'You don't know what you're talking about. You were nothing but a kid.' Senior stomped menacingly towards her.

Carrie held her ground and just laughed at him. 'Yeah, a kid who remembers everything. I can tell you dates and where Tony's bruises are. I could also tell you what injuries and what hospital he went to. You never did like going to the same ones just in case someone noticed something. Tony told me everything. If you can't keep your mouth shut, I would advise you to cancel. I am never going to let you hurt him again whether it's physical or verbal abuse. If you do I will promise you it will come back on you tenfold. Karma can be a bitch.' With that she turned and walked out of his room.

XXXXX

Tony looked up as Carrie walked over to their table. 'Have a good talk?'

'Yes I did thank you.'

Al glanced between the two of them. 'Would someone please tell me what you are talking about?'

'She went to see my father.' Tony explained.

'Why?'

'Just to warn him.' Carrie replied simply.

Al knew that tone, and it was time to stop asking questions. He could tell by her protective nature that something awful had happened between Tony and his father when they were kids.

XXXXX

'Excuse me.' A waited walked over to Ziva and McGee's table.

'Yes what is it?' Ziva asked.

'Mr DiNozzo Sr called, he's afraid that he had to cancel this evening. He sends his regrets and hopes that you enjoy your evening.'

'Why do you think he cancelled?' McGee asked.

'He's probably embarrassed by Tony.'

'Probably.' Ziva took hold of the menu.

XXXXX

Gibbs opened his door it was unusual for someone to knock.

'Mr DiNozzo, what can I do for you?'

'I'm afraid for my and my son's life. I think that Carrie woman is dangerous.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

N/B Thank you Syn for going through this for me, very much appreciated. You did a wonderful job.

XXXXX

"Why are you afraid for your son's life?" Gibbs asked as he watched him with cold blue eyes and he observed the other man's body language.

"She came to my room and threatened me- I mean him." Senior stated trying to quickly cover up his slip quickly tried to cover up his error.

"What did she say exactly?" He had started to get an idea that Carrie only went to Senior to protect her childhood friend.

"Does it matter? I demand you to go and arrest her. You need to keep her away from me and my son." Senior said his tone controlled, but he was shifting minutely.

"I promise I will look into this, I will make sure that Tony is safe from anyone." Gibbs said firmly, watching Senior and recognising the behaviourism of a man who had lied.

Senior didn't respond back, but he watched Gibbs to see if his son's boss would elaborate more on his statement. When it became apparent that the other man wasn't going to say anything more, he huffed and stomped out of the house his footsteps falling heavily on the concrete sidewalk. He glanced once more at his hope to have Carrie removed from Tony's presence, but the front door was slammed shut. He climbed into the car that waited for him. His last thought as the vehicle peeled away from Gibbs' house tires squealed and smoked was that he would figure out some way to separate the two

As soon as Gibbs heard the vehicle peel away, and leave he grabbed his cell and dialled.

XXXXX

Tony looked Carrie over with a critical eye as she sat down. His father was known to use his fists when he couldn't talk his way out of something. He didn't care if they were male or female; his mother had been a victim of his rage enough times that it and many other reasons caused her to turn to alcohol for comfort. He always believed that women were below him, and something for him to use when needed something whether it be money or sex.

"Stop staring at me like that I'm fine." Carrie smirked.

"And is he still in one piece?" Al had to ask.

"Yes, he is. I just told him to leave Tony alone and to not talk about him to those idiotic co-workers of his." She answered, before continuing. "I simply stated that I could give very specific details of certain incidents he would rather not come to light."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't think Al's stupid Carrie. I'm sure he has already pieced together that Senior isn't father of the year."

"I don't know specifics, but yes, it was clear that he was abusive." Al said watched Tony concern etched in his blue eyes.

"Holy shit..." Green eyes widened in shock, "it can't be…"

Al and Carrie glanced at each other confusion mirrored in both their faces at what had suddenly come to the other man. Just as Tony's cell started going off.

"DiNozzo, Gibbs I…Wait, what? Okay, can we talk about that later? I need to call Ducky." With that he ended the call and dialled the ME.

XXXXX

Gibbs just stared at his cell and chuckled, Tony obviously had an epiphany about the case he was helping the LEOs was obviously onto something. He would simply have to wait until the other man confirmed it and headed down to the basement.

XXXXX

"Ducky are you still at NCIS? No that's great; you know that case I am working on with the police? Do you still have the files? That's great news I want you to confirm something for me. Can you tell me if the two bodies appeared to have several injuries that healed over a span of time? Do you think you can tell if they were victims of abuse and if it happened when they were children or as adults? If you think you could give me a summary of the perp that would help. Okay, thanks I'll wait for your call."

"Tony?" Carrie watched him carefully.

"It never clicked, I guess I was nervous about my father, and then you turned up. We looked at things that connected the cases and we glanced over the medical portion because we knew what killed them. I just remembered seeing the notes about the injuries and I think both of the victims may have been abused. I know it's farfetched, but so far that's the only link we could possibly have."

"It's worth looking into, if your ME agrees. We don't have much else that links them at the moment." Al said as Carrie nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Gibbs grabbed the cell as soon as it rang. "Gibbs. DiNozzo you better have something to tell me? Really, okay, we'll look into it in the morning. Everything is going to be closed at the moment. We'll only get answer machines and have to ring around again, it can wait. You on the other hand get your ass to my place. We have to discuss your father… Now Tony, and I mean it." He closed his cell down and put it back into his pocket. "What the hell did he do to you growing up?" It was clear that when they talked about his father, it had jogged Tony's memory about abuse. He never wanted that man near his second in command again. Gibbs knew that particular feeling was only going to get worse once it was confirmed that Senior abused Tony.

XXXXX

Tony stood at Gibbs door, his hand hovering of the handle. He knew how the conversation was going to go and the last thing he wanted was the man he admired most in this world, the man he had feelings for was to think of him as weak

"DiNozzo, get in here."

"On it Boss." Tony pasted on a grin, opened the door and walked into the house.

Gibbs indicated the seat next to him and waited until Tony actually sat down.

"The most important thing first, are you okay?"

'Am I?' Tony thought to himself before answering Gibbs." Uh yes I'm fine boss. Really."

"Do you know if your friend threatened your father, if so with what?"

"She told him to stay away from me and to not gossip with McGee and Ziva."

"And now the rest of it DiNozzo."

"Carrie has a medical condition. She remembers everything, well almost." He thought about the death of her sister and how it had changed her. It would have changed anyone. "She had seen a lot of bruises on me when we were growing up, she was the only person I had to talk to. She knows the name of every hospital I went to and the dates. I am guessing she used that against him. You know my father, image is everything to him."

"Wait, a minute hospitals? How many did you go to?" Gibbs asked sharply as he felt his anger boil.

"I lost track, sometimes we drove for hours and he didn't want to keep going to the same place. He didn't want child services o be brought in and they found out he was beating me and my mother. Since she was also an alcoholic they would've taken me away. I think he was afraid of not just his image, but my mother's family getting involved. He would have lost all her money, and since he didn't have that kind of wealth it was the thing he wanted to deal with." Tony reached out and covered Gibbs clenched fist. "It was years ago, you don't need to avenge me. Who I am now is a product of my childhood. I would never have joined the police force and wouldn't have tackled you thinking you were the suspect I was chasing."

"I'm glad that you did. Where I would be without my reliable senior field agent? I will promise you this, if he ever raises a hand to you, or talks down to you again, I will personally deal with him."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He told me Carrie threatened his life, but quickly changed it to yours. He wants her arrested."

"She's going to love that."

"I'm glad she's back in your life. I just wish I had been there more and kept him away."

"You've always been there for me when I needed you."

"I assume what happened to you made you think about the case?"

"Yeah, we had just glanced over the ME's report. We knew how they died and I remembered seeing notes that there were numerous injuries. Ducky had the files and I wanted him to double check it for me. He called back while I was on my way over here I was right, it happened when they were kids. I know it's farfetched but at the moment it's the only thing that links them. We just have to find where the two of them crossed paths, was it at hospital as kids, maybe the killer works there now. They could've been blamed for abuse. It could be at support groups, I don't know, but it is something to work on."

"You did good Tony. We'll start cross checking in the morning. I guess you're still okay to liaise with our guests."

"I can manage that. I think Carrie might kill Ziva or Tim if they spend any length of time alone."

"I'm now tempted just to do that." Gibbs paused for a moment. "I just needed to check in with you, to make sure everything was okay."

"I know Boss and I appreciate it." The two men just gazed at each other, and both jumped as a text alarm went off on Tony's phone. "I'd better go we have a lot to do tomorrow, night Gibbs."

"It's Jethro, Tony and good night." He knew that their relationship had slowly started to change. He had no idea into what but, for once, he was looking forward to what was to come. It could be a close friendship, or lovers. He'd always been attracted to the younger man, if he could find out if it was reciprocated then he would make a move.

Tony smiled brightly, "okay, Jethro goodnight, I'll see you at work." As soon as he was outside he took a deep breath. He was glad that his cell went off otherwise he might have done something idiotic like kiss his boss. There was something different now, not in just calling Gibbs by his name, but in the way that he'd looked at him. It wasn't pity he knew that much. He hoped, against hope, that things wouldn't go back to normal in the light of day.

XXXXX

The man stroked his fingers over the photos'. He had saved them from the lives that had to live, but who would he help next.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is an AU because of the timelines do not follow exactly. Thanks to Syn as always for going through this

XXXXX

They all gathered in the office and all started to chase the child abuse angle, hopefully this would lead somewhere. Hospitals and police stations had been searched, so far nothing had come up. They now had a list of support groups in the area where the victims lived and worked.

"Well, it looks like it's time for good old fashioned legwork." Tony smiled at Carrie. "Why don't we split up it would cover them more quickly."

Carrie looked over at Gibbs and watched him carefully. If he puts Tony with either of the two idiots she would definitely voice her opinion.

"McGee, you're with Ziva, Al with Tony and Carrie you're with me."

They all nodded in agreement, the list was divided and they headed off.

XXXXX

"I assume you wanted to talk to me?" Carrie turned to look at him.

"You know Senior came to see me last night." Gibbs could see her nod from the corner of his eye. "How badly was Tony beaten as a kid?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He growled.

"Why do you want to know, what are you going to do?"

"If it's as badly as I think it was, I want to go and hurt him. I wanted to have known this years ago so I could've kept Senior away." Gibbs sighed. "I would have hoped Tony did not have to live through that because there are many things I would have done differently.

"Look Gibbs, Tony didn't want you to know. He wants you to see him who is now and not the kid he was. I understand why you would want to have done things differently. I haven't been here long and I see how they treat him and it comes from how you do. I want to hit you so hard for not seeing it go from fun to abusive. I bet that changed as Little Miss Loves Herself arrived." She stopped for a moment as she tried to contain her anger. " We can't change the past, we can change the future, and so what are you going to do from now on?"

"Things are definitely going to change. I'm going to make sure he no longer does the crappy jobs that should've been passed on years ago. I'm going to put a stop the nasty little jibes, if they don't stop I'll write them up. I'm going to show them both how much I respect and trust Tony. He's going to be treated like the senior agent he is. I want to show him how much I…"

Carrie knew what he truly wanted, to show Tony he was loved, but she wasn't going to push him on the subject even though she desperately wanted to. "I'm going to keep in touch with him and I'll make sure you do." She had to know, she was an investigator being nosey was part of that. "What about personally?"

"Personally?"

"Gibbs."

"I honestly don't know it's something Tony and I will have to discuss. I do want to be with him, I do have." Gibbs looked down at his hands, "feelings for him."

"I hope you do, Tony deserves to be happy. I'll never forget every bruise, sprain or broken bone that man gave him. Having what I do can be a blessing, it helps with cases, but at times like this it can be a curse. I will always remember in perfect clarity some of your closest friend's worst nightmare."

"I'm sorry Carrie." Gibbs reached over and rubbed her shoulder briefly. "Let's get this case closed; it can't be easy for either of you. Then we can make sure Senior never sees talks or even thinks about Tony again, if he does we'll make him pay."

"I like the way you think" she looked at him and laughed.

"I thought you might."

XXXXX

"How is she doing really?" Tony asked Al.

"She's coping; it's hard for her the only thing she can't remember is the murder of her sister. As you can guess it's also the one thing she can't let go. I think her coming back as a consultant has helped. You being back in her life will help more."

"I'm going to make sure we never lose touch again. I'm going to say the same thing to her, if you get any more or new information from back then let me know. I'll use all the resources I have to help. Carrie being my friend was the only thing that made that time bearable. My mum took beating for me and it drove her to drink, but after she died everything was always my fault and it became a lot worse. Carrie was that bright spot. Her smile, humour and laugh kept me going, even after her sister and she had to pretend. We all have ghosts we have to live with; some of them are unfortunately still alive."

"Like your father."

"Yeah like him, I use to wish that one day he would realise what he'd done and be sorry. He would try and make up for it by being the dad I always wished I had. I've now stopped and I just want him out of my life."

"So what are you going to do? Carrie and I will do anything I can."

"I'm going to cut him out of my life; I have to move on from it, from him. I just…I just don't know how he's going to take it."

Al could see that scared little boy that still lived inside and he wanted to help get free. "Why now?"

"A mixture of things really, there's this damn case. We have some person killing abuse victims. The relationship I have with Ziva, McGee and to a point Abby is has become abusive. I was blamed for things that weren't my fault as a kid and I excepted that and I never realised I still did. I accepted how they treated me because I thought I had done something to deserve it. I would have added Gibbs into that but things have changed. I have no idea where it's going; I know where I would like it to. I'm tired of being the clown, where I feel I have to bang symbols to get attention. It's just wearing me down."

"You have a hard road in front of you, but you're not alone. Not now or ever again" He would be right by Carrie as she helped her childhood friend.

"Thanks Al, soooo about you and Carrie?"

"That' a conversation for another time when I have worked out myself what's between us." The two men glanced at each other and started to laugh.

XXXXX

"We found the group." McGee announced as he got closer.

"We found the information that was needed, maybe I should go undercover." Ziva smirked over at Tony.

"Or the two of us," McGee added. "We can do it better than anyone else." He glanced over at Ziva and smiled.

Gibbs eyes narrowed at his two team members. He could see Carrie and Al clench their hands. "Are you saying that you're better than me because I didn't find it?" Gibbs turned slightly so only Tony could see him wink.

"No boss, of course not." McGee stuttered.

Ziva just stood there and watched, not saying anything her face full of arrogance.

"You do realise that it was pure luck that you ended up with that part of that list. There wasn't any skill involved. I'm not going to let two inexperienced agents at undercover to go after a serial killer."

"I'm not a probie." Ziva snapped.

"You are when it comes to undercover; you're a killer, an assassin." Gibbs glared at her and watched her flinch. "McGee outside of computers and the experience you have had here with us you have nothing else."

"But if Tony can do it, then it would be easier for us." The computer wizard argued.

Gibbs blue eyes turned icy, his voice grew just as cold. "It takes a lot of skill; you have to be able to improvise, to make everything seem natural no matter what is thrown at you."

Ziva sniffed disdainfully. "You're going to let him do it because you think his father was horrible to poor little Tony. A little slap, some discipline. I don't believe his father was abusive, he is a charming man. It's a shame that it didn't pass down to his son." She turned to look at Tony. "You lied just to get a little attention."

"I would be quiet if I were you Ziva. We wouldn't want to bring up the things that your father has made you do? You family isn't exactly a healthy situation." Tony replied quietly, but seriously.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, he's an important man."

"Well, don't talk about mine. He isn't a great man, he's just an asshole. Your little file didn't tell you everything about me and you don't have the skill to be able to read me. Ziva, all you see is the image I portray. The only person who's ever seen under the mask is Gibbs. The only reason you're on this team is because of Jenny. You don't have the skill or talent, your first instinct is to attack."

"We're agents and we have to defend ourselves." Ziva's body was rigid as she forced herself not to go for him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"We're an investigative team. We need to gather information. If you kill them first how exactly are you supposed to get anything from them? I mean, obviously Ducky is able to get info from a corpse."

"Gibbs, will you tell him that he's wrong and that I belong on this team. Things would be better without him." Ziva stared at him as he said nothing. "Gibbs?"

"I can't do that, if I had to pick one member for my team it would be Tony. When's the next support group meeting?"

"Tomorrow night." McGee's voice barely above a whisper.

"Director Vance will hear about this, my father will not be happy with how I've been treated. You'll be out of a job soon enough." She snapped at Tony, with that she turned and walked back to her desk.

"It's okay Tony, we'll sort things out." Gibbs promised.

XXXXX

Senior looked up from his newspaper as someone knocked on his hotel room door. He looked through the peephole and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Miss Scuito isn't it? It's a pleasure to see you."

"Hi, Mr DiNozzo."

"Please call me Tony; I am the real one after all."

"Okay Tony, I'm here to talk to you about your son."

He managed to portray a sad and hurt look. He could see the pity of her face and she was eating out palm of his hands. "I can't believe how Carrie's using him. I love my son so much, but the things he said…then she came here and threatened me just because I wanted to protect Junior. I'm his father, his dad, isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

"What happened for it to become like this?" Abby pulled the older man into a hug.

Senior licked his lips and wondered how long it would take to get her into bed. He had to play this carefully.

"Junior and I were very close especially after his mother died so tragically. We only had each other, then Carrie came into his life and she used him when he was at his most vulnerable. I managed to save him from her, but now she's back in his life. It's like she's brainwashed him; that horrible woman is trying to drive us apart again. I never thought he would allow that, but he is and it is breaking my heart." He pulled her tighter against him. If he played things correctly Junior would be under his thumb and this intriguing creature would be in his bed. After that he would make a play for that exotic Ziva.

"I'll sort it all out don't you worry." Abby whispered she was angry at what Tony was doing to his caring father.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva managed to snag a booth so they could have a little privacy.

"How dare Tony talk about my father." Ziva fumed.

"What's going on with Gibbs?" McGee wanted to get off the subject of her and onto him. It was more important.

"He does seem to treat us differently. What lies do you think Tony has made up about us?"

"I don't know Ziva, but I want things back to how they were. Us, doing a great job and praise while Tony gets crappy jobs and head slaps."

"I agree, we need to talk to Gibbs and find out what has been said, and then we can correct him with the truth. He will then see Tony for the useless man child that he is. I will also get my father to call Vance. If I can't get him fired, I can get him at least transferred somewhere far away"

McGee sighed happily, his whole body relaxed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll talk to Gibbs in the morning and get everything sorted out." They smiled at each other and waved at a waitress so they could order.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as Gibbs walked in. "By the look on your face, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I guess it depends on how you feel about DiNozzo, McGee and David?"

"Is this about their attitude towards your senior field agent and yours as well? Don't look so surprised. I may look locked away, but I do know what's going on in this building." He sighed. "There have been some complaints and a lot of talk. I am guessing something more recent has happened that I am not yet aware off?"

"We're working on a case with a couple of LEO's–."

"Wait, you're sharing a case, really?"

"One of them is a childhood friend of Tony's. It's a cold case for us, but we do have a break in it."

"That's good to hear." Vance paused. "I'm not going to receive any complaints am I?"

"About me, no, McGee and Ziva on the other hand."

"Why would there be complaints about them?"

"Ziva and McGee started the normal verbal attack, but then pushed it too far, actually that is normal for them."

"Gibbs!" Vance knew there was more to come.

"Tony was abused by his father; he was beaten when he was growing up. Ziva made light of what he went through and called him a liar. Tony retaliated regarded her own parental figure. She's going to use your friendship with Eli to get rid of him either fired or transferred would be my guess. He did point out things that were correct. She is only on the team because of Jenny. She has no skill as an investigator, she can't read people and her first instinct is to kill."

"Why did you want to keep her then?"

"She killed her brother to save me. I felt I owed her something and I thought that we were a family. I don't anymore, well not a family I want to be part of. The whole Ari thing keeps running around in my head now that I'm not blinded by guilt, something doesn't seem right."

"Okay, and…"

"It's too coincidental. How she happened to be around if it wasn't planned. Why isn't her father livid at her for killing his son for a stranger?"

"I didn't know whether to bring this up. You might have even known and things seemed to be working well with her…"

"What did you find out?"

"I found out not long ago that it was a plan. They wanted an in with you. I did start keeping a closer eye on her and what she was using her security clearance for."

"I've been such an idiot. I should've seen this coming."

"Ziva won't let this go without a fight. Is there anything she has on you or Tony?"

Gibbs stared at Vance. "Like what?"

"The romantic relationship you're having with him."

"We aren't in one…at the moment."

"But you want to be?" Vance stared at him intently.

"Yes, very much so, but I'd retire before it caused him any problems."

"He means that much to you?"

"Yes Leon, he does."

"Okay Jethro, thank you for being honest and let's play it by ear at the moment. We'll figure something out; I don't want to lose either of you. I'm sure Tony would quit to be with you as well. Get back on this cold case and I'll keep you updated if I hear anything. You, of course, will tell DiNozzo."

"I will and again thank you."

"I understand I would give it all up for my wife."

Gibbs nodded and then turned to leave.

XXXXX

"How could you Tony?" Abby shouted at him as she crossed the office floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father."

"My father, why are we discussing him?"

"I saw him last night, that poor, poor man. He was devastated that you let this…this woman brainwash you, just like she did when you were kids. It's disgusting." She glared at Carrie and then turned her attention back to Tony. "I never thought you would make up such horrible stories to get attention, it's pathetic."

"Why you little–."

"Stop it right now." Gibbs walked down the stairs. "What they hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at Abby.

"I went to see Tony, uhhh Senior last night. He was so hurt by what's been said. You need to tell Tony that he needs to stop lying."

"Abby, go back to your lab."

"But Gibbs." She whined and pouted.

"Now Abby, Carrie why don't you and Al take Tony for an early lunch? I'll deal with her."

"I should do it." Tony whispered.

"No, I will. You have enough on your plate at the moment and you know she's not…"

"Going to believe a word I say."

"Tony, I believe you, so does Carrie, Al and Vance."

"Vance?"

"I needed to explain Ziva's outburst. He understands and supports you. I'm going to go and see Abby and make it very clear how so far out of line she was. It's also going on report."

"Gibbs you don't need to…" His voice trailed off as he saw the determination in those lovely blue eyes,

"Yes, I do. No one's going to treat you like crap anymore; it's about time it stopped. Actually, it's long overdue. You're my senior field agent for a reason. You're a brilliant investigator and my friend."

"He's right Tony, let's get out of here." Carrie took hold of his hand. "Thank you Gibbs."

"It's Jethro and take care of him."

"We will." Al placed his hand on the centre of Tony's back and they led him away.

"Do you need any help?" Balboa asked. "Tony's a good guy and doesn't deserve half the crap he gets."

"That's going to change. Can you keep an eye on those two?" He nodded towards McGee and Ziva. "They're on cold cases."

"What about the one we have an update on, we could take the lead?" McGee asked and Ziva nodded, both hoped that he'd forgotten about the earlier conversation.

"If you go anywhere near that case, I will put you both on report. We've already been through this." With that Gibbs turned and walked away. He now had to deal with a woman who acted like a spoilt brat that knew everything.

"You heard the man, cold cases." Balboa ordered.

Ziva glared at him, when she got no reaction. She stomped back to her desk. "Don't worry McGee when Tony is gone things will change."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta. I will be typing up this story (12 chapters in total. It has been all handwritten and also The Incredible Stiles Stilinski. This way a couple of stories will be completed).

XXXXX

Abby hummed to herself as she checked her babies. Gibbs had been a little harsh with her, but that had probably been because he wanted to protect her in case Tony said something horrible. He'd be down soon and apologise and she would get a big hug from him. She was the only one he hugged on a regular basis and it made her feel special that maybe she filled a space that had been torn away when Kelly died.

"Abby!"

"Gibbs." She smiled and rushed over to him. It soon faded as he took a step back and help up his hand to stop her. "Gibbs?"

"What the hell do you think you were doing up there? Let's ignore the fact that it was totally unprofessional considering we had guests, one of which you verbally attacked. You are given a lot of leeway Abby, but if you feel that you can act like that and get away with it then it's got to stop. I'll talk to Vance and make sure you follow the rules just like every other lab technician we have."

"But it was Tony's fault."

"Really, do you always blame the person that's been abused? Do you tell a child that it was his fault his father beat him? I thought better of you."

"He wasn't, his dad said–."

"Abby, his father is a conman. You believed a total stranger over someone you've known for years, someone I thought you considered a friend."

"He likes to be centre of attention; McGee and Ziva tell me everything. You should really step in and stop him."

"I have never been so angry with someone before. I can't believe you. You've changed Abby and not in a good way."

"Gibbs, make me believe that Tony's telling the truth." She dared him, her arms tight across her chest.

"Damn it Abby, I shouldn't need to prove anything to you if you were really his friend. I'm not going to tell you anything. I won't give you, McGee or Ziva anything he lived through to use against him. You're going on report."

"You're picking him over me?" She forced tears to flow, it had always worked before. Abby needed every little bit she had in her arsenal to win him back to her side.

"I didn't think that supporting a friend who needed it was choosing sides. It's called doing the right thing. You're on report for that little stunt upstairs." He rubbed at his jaw as he walked away. How had things become so bad? He'd missed so much and clearly the way he treated Tony was abusive in its own way. How could the younger man stand to be anywhere near him? All he could do was change the way he acted, treat him like an SFA should be and to be there for him whenever he needed it. Things could be better if they started with a new team? Fresh members with no preconceived ideas and no bad habits that Gibbs gave them, it was something to consider. As much as he hated to do this, he'd better let Tony know what had happened.

As soon as Gibbs had left to go back up to his desk her tears dried up. What was she going to do? This was new territory to her. Everyone loved her and did everything that she wanted. Being the most popular person at NCIS, but if her surrogate father turned against her others would follow. Abby needed help, Ducky would know what to do and she would have to play things very careful or she would lose him too.

It was all Tony's fault and he would be dealt with for causing her all these problems. She taped on her keyboard and stared up at the monitor. As soon as Gibbs passed through security she would head down to see Ducky. It was the only way to make sure they weren't interrupted.

XXXXX

"Jethro, what can I do for you?" Ducky smiled at him.

"I'm sure you've already heard about what happened between DiNozzo and Abby?"

"Yes, I did. I am somewhat confused to why this occurred; I believed that they were close friends."

"It seems McGee and Ziva have been telling lies about him. How he is a horrible, slave driver who wants all the glory for himself."

"Anthony would never treat anyone like that, I am disgusted that they started this rumour and the fact she believed it."

"He's taken so much abuse from them, it if was me I would've quit. He's a stronger man than I am. I've tried to help, but there isn't much I could do." Palmer whispered.

"I'm sure all your help was much appreciated Mr Palmer. I wished I would've done more to show him support." Ducky sighed.

"I agree, you did well Palmer." Gibbs sighed. "This can't go any further, but there is more to this story."

"I should go, this is a private discussion. I have some studying to do." Palmer rushed around collecting his things and then left.

"He's a good one, you're lucky to have him as an assistant."

"Yes he is and yes I am. So, you were going to tell me something in confidence?"

"When Tony was a child, his father beat him in such extremes that he needed to be hospitalised. It happened so often he would take him to different hospitals so the doctors wouldn't pick up on the abuse."

Ducky paled. "Oh that dear boy. He is so very good at hiding things, more than I ever imagined."

"Abby went to see Senior, he laid it on thick and she believed every word. She came back and verbally attacked him. She called him a liar, that Tony only wanted attention and that he was pathetic."

"She did WHAT!" Ducky shouted. "What a disgusting display, I thought better of her."

"I've just come from the lab, she tried to get around me, but it didn't work. I think she'll come to you next. I just wanted to warn you. Tony's been through enough and even with all this going on he might have come up with the break we need on the serial killer case."

"He's an amazing young man. I will put Abigail in her place if she does come to see me." He paused for a moment and looked over at his old friend. "What he does need is the support of someone who cares for him, maybe even loves him."

"Ducky, don't start with me."

"Very well, but you are going to have to deal with this–."

"Let's deal with this first and then, well we'll see." With that he turned away and left.

"My dear Anthony." Ducky muttered ashamed that he hadn't noticed anything amiss. Where had his observation skills vanished when someone he cared for needed help. He would make sure that never happened again.

XXXXX

Abby took a deep breath and once again forced a few tears, added in a little lip trembling. If she did too much it would be far too obvious and Ducky would see straight through her charade. She reached out and pushed the door to autopsy and walked in.

"Ducky." She whimpered and ran over to him waiting for him to wrap her in a warm embrace. As soon as he reached him he stepped away from her.

"Jethro came to see me earlier."

"You believed everything because Gibbs told you."

"Did you or did you not believe things that Ziva and Timothy told you as well as Tony's father without any evidence. But back to your statement, yes I did believe Gibbs about you. He is one of my oldest friends and has never lied to me about things such as this. When it comes to Anthony, he is an exceptional man and after receiving this information and looking back. I have seen enough of how Timothy and Ziva talk to him to believe that they would be abusive. I am very angry at myself for not spotting things earlier at how cruel their comments were. I hope he can forgive me for not aiding him when he was in need of a friend."

"Why does everyone believe Tony?" She pouted and stamped her foot.

"I could ask why you didn't believe in him. After all these years he should've earned your respect. Is it because you had a sexual relationship with Timothy that makes him more believable in your eyes?"

Abby opened and closed her mouth; she needed someone to believe her. Tony had to be stopped, he was ruining everything. Would Gibbs have spoken to Leon? The Director was friends with Ziva's father and Timmy was important to NCIS, he had skills they couldn't do without. It was time to go to the top.

XXXXX

"Uhh Tony, there's something you should know." Carrie looked at him guiltily.

Tony narrowed his eyes and stared at her intently. "What have you done?"

"I want to make sure that your father stays away from you, permanently. I got our colleagues," she waved a hand between her and Al; "to collect information from all the hospitals you were admitted too. We may have exaggerated how current this case was and how desperately important it was–."

"It wasn't important Carrie." Tony sighed.

"It was too me." She replied stubbornly and reached into her bag and pulled out a huge file. She placed it on the table and pushed it towards him.

Tony reached over to grab it. His hand trembled and then froze. He took a deep breath, and then pulled it back towards him. It made him feel sick; looking at this large folder full of evidence of what his father did to him, of the abuse he had lived with and through until he was shipped off. He hadn't realised how much there was.

Al stood and walked so he was beside the other man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Both Carrie and I are here for you." This was going to be difficult and now that it was out Tony was going to need a lot of help.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as Abby walked in. He knew what this was about. "Miss Sciuto what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to help you." She smiled brightly and innocently at him.

"And exactly how are you going to do that?"

"Well Tony's been spreading rumours about his father, who's a lovely man. He is also making it sound like Timmy and Ziva have been nothing but nasty to him. You can't let him get away with that."

"Oh I can't." He held up his hand to stop her. "Agent DiNozzo has not been lying about his team mates. There are other things going on here and frankly this has nothing to do with you, Miss Sciuto."

"But Leon, they're my friends and this could look bad for them. I mean how would it look for Timmy's future. We know he's going to be director someday."

"Firstly that's Director Vance; I am your employer not a friend. Secondly whatever happens to Agent McGee and his future here has nothing to do with you. Please do not get involved in this. Oh and before you go we will be having a meeting to discuss how you talked to Agent DiNozzo. Cynthia will let you know when it's arranged." Vance turned to look at his monitor.

"But…"

"There's nothing more to be said, you may now leave. I do have work to do."

Abby spun around and stomped out, it wasn't enough that he was out to get her friends, Tony now was after her. This had to end.

XXXXX

Ziva sighed things were getting out of hand, if people believed Tony, they would be more suspicious of her. She needed to make sure that didn't happen, there was only one thing left to do and that was to call her father. She picked up her cell and dialled.

"Father, its Ziva. We have a problem…it's about Tony, yes DiNozzo. He knows everything…Yes about the spying, the information I send to you. Uhh yes, he knows about the plan involving Michael coming to the US. How did it happen? Well, you see we were on a case. I was drugged. I'm sure Tony knew our abductor. They started to ask me questions about Mossad, my mission here and you." Ziva knew that she was laying it on a little thick, but she had to make sure that she wasn't going to be blamed or made to look incompetent. "Thank you father, I will await further instructions.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N All chapters for this story have now been sent to my wonderful beta. I think I've sent her five chapters in two days lol. I want to thank her for all her hard work. It's very much appreciated.

XXXXX

The elevator opened and there stood Gibbs.

"Tony?"

"I'm going to see Abby."

"Why?"

"This is a file of all my hospital visits as a kid. You can thank Carrie and her colleagues. She thought it might help to keep my father away, permanently hopefully."

"I could give it to her?" Gibbs didn't want to put Tony in a position where she could verbally abuse him again.

"I need to do this; afterwards whatever friendship Abby and I had is over."

Gibbs nodded he hated how things had turned out, but he could understand Tony's point of view and would stand by the younger man.

XXXXX

Abby looked up as Tony and Gibbs walked in. She opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could be uttered a large file was slammed on the table in front of her.

"This is the evidence of my father's abuse over the years. He has and always will be a conman. The friendship we did have is now nothing; you made your choice after believing my father over me. After this we are only work colleagues, you will show me the respect I deserve being Gibbs' Second. Anything remotely inappropriate will be reported immediately." With that he turned and walked away.

"I will support him, after you read that give it to me. If I hear anything from anyone else especially McGee or Ziva and you'll wish you'd never met me."

Abby's mouth fell open as the man she adored more than anything walked away from her. She pulled the file towards her and opened it.

XXXXX

Tony concentrated on the information in front of him. It had been collected by different people police and agents. He no longer believed that Ziva and McGee had his best interests at heart. He was going over everything to make sure the undercover op was ready. Gibbs had headed down to see Ducky and trusted him to look over the case files. He really hoped that they solved these murders afterwards he might take some time off, he really needed it.

XXXXX

Carrie was at her desk, she checked over the information about Tony's mother's death. There were things she needed to look at before she headed towards NCIS.

"Carrie?" Al asked as he walked over.

"I need to make sure he stays away from Tony, I don't think the abuse is going to be enough."

"So what are you planning to do? Something legal, I hope."

"There's something off about her death. I chased up with the lawyers; it seems that she had looked into getting a divorce. The lawyer Mrs DiNozzo had spoken to was a friend of Seniors. He died years ago, all his 'personal' files went back to the firm. It was why no one knew about it, but–"

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Al added. "So his friend told him and instead of getting a divorce he became a widower."

"The money was hers. If she left him he would've lost it all." Carrie wanted to find him and beat the truth out of him.

"I think it's something we should look into. What do you need us to do?" He indicated their colleagues who nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Gibbs sighed as the elevator doors opened and there was Abby with a familiar folder in her hands.

"Gibbs, I…I'm sorry. You have to forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." She snivelled and moved back so he could join her.

"Why are you asking for my forgiveness? What have you done to me?" He looked at her with disgust. "What have you become? Did you always act like this, was I blind to it? This spoilt child act stops now. All I want from you is you to do your job in a professional way." With that Gibbs jabbed the button for his floor and never said another word.

XXXXX

Ziva watched Gibbs hold a file tightly. She was sure that this was the same one from Abby's lab. There was only one way to find out. If anything was going on with the team she wanted to know about it, especially if it was about Tony. It amazed her that even though he was a joke there was nothing at NCIS that could be used against him. He always seemed to tell everyone about everything that went on in his life, but when you look back you realise he hasn't actually told you anything specific. It was very frustrating, but this finally could be something.

XXXXX

Abby braced her head on her hands and sulked. How could Gibbs talk to her like that, apart from Ducky she'd known him the longest, as friends anyway.

"Abby, are you alright?" Ziva asked hopefully in a friendly voice.

"Fine." She mumbled as she tried to figure out what to do next and to get things to go back to the way they were.

"What was in the folder Gibbs was carrying?"

"Hmm oh it's just the evidence of Tony's abuse at his father's hands." Abby suddenly blinked and paled. She grabbed Ziva by the shoulders. "You can't say anything, promise me. Gibbs promised to kill me if I said anything to anyone."

"I promise not to say a word." So he had been a victim. It didn't matter if it was true; she needed to get rid of Tony once and for all. This information was something she could use to her advantage.

XXXXX

It had been a long day for Ziva, especially with the glares from Gibbs and Tony just ignored her no matter what she did. He wasn't allowed to do that. When she spoke all of his attention should be on her. Ziva raised her and knocked on the door. A sexy smirk on her face as soon as it opened aimed at the man who had answered.

"Mr DiNozzo, I think there are some things you need to know."

"Come in my dear." Senior smiled at this rate it was going to be easy to get the two women from NCIS in his bed. He stepped back so she could come in. "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"There's this file at work. I haven't read it, but I have learned from a reliable source that it's so called evidence of your abuse towards your son. I believe it's all lies as I don't think you would do something like that." Ziva paused. "You really need to talk to Tony." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's where he'll be tomorrow night. I've written down a 'suggested' time for you to be there by." He hoped that they would cause a scene and the killer would deal with Tony. No one would know she arranged it, no one would believe Senior, he was an abusive father after all.

"Thank you my dear." Senior watched her for a moment longer. "I wonder if I may be so bold and ask for a favour?"

"And that is?"

"Well, this file, all lies of course, could ruin my reputation. It would cause me no end of problems. Is there any way you could get it for me? I would be in your debt."

She weighed her options; Gibbs kept it in the draw that held his weapon. It was only locked when he was there. A favour from him might come in handy one day. "I will try, for you."

"I appreciate that." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Senior then pulled her close and softly kissed her lips.

Once he realised her she smiled, turned away and left the room. Tomorrow he and his waste of space excuse for a son would get time alone and he would deal with that troublesome brat.

XXXXX

Ziva snarled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Once her teammate was dealt with she hopefully wouldn't see him every again. If she did and he tried anything, well he wasn't someone anyone would miss.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I want to thank my beta for going through this for me.

XXXXX

Gibbs opened the door to the director's office. As soon as he heard the other man on the phone, he was about to leave. Vance looked up and waved him in.

"Eli, Agent DiNozzo hasn't done anything wrong. I'm not getting rid of one of my best agents because your daughter wants it. If Ziva can't handle her problems in a civilised manner and has to run to her father, maybe it's time to end the liaison position. She could go back to Mossad for more appropriate training of how to work within a team and how to deal with people, which is something she obviously needs. This conversation is over."

Gibbs waited until the phone was back into its cradle. "That went well."

Vance chuckled "I was okay until the point he ordered me what to do. We may have to look back at Director Shepard's reign. Did she make a deal with Eli? Is that why the position was created, and Ziva is here?"

"I don't know it always seemed odd to me. At that point, I started to trust her. I should never have let my guard down."

"You're not the only one. I should have looked into things more closely. Why was a Mossad spy, put on the MCRT? She had no experience, and there was no obvious help to Mossad, well apart from the security clearance that would give her access and entry points to other areas."

"We're going to need to check everything she's sent out and all phone calls."

"This is going to be a never-ending headache." Vance rubbed his forehead. "We'll need extra protection for DiNozzo as well."

"McGee and Abby might have helped. I have no idea if it was with knowledge or if they were played." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Abby's taking things for granted, she assumes that she's able to get away with anything. I think it's time proper protocol was brought back into the lab. We, I should have never let it get that far."

Vance nodded and made some notes. "Let's deal with this case and Mossad. After that, we'll deal with her and McGee. He also seems to think that he's allowed to get away with things. I'm going to guess that they encouraged each other when they were in a relationship."

"You've got a lot to sort out Director." Gibbs smiled.

"You mean we, when it comes to these things, you and I are a team. It's the only way to get through to them and to make sure that they can't play us against each other. Let me know how the undercover op goes."

"Will do." He promised as he left the office.

XXXXX

Tony took a deep breath as he walked into Abby's lab. There was a file from a cold case he wanted her to look over. Baltimore PD had called up about it. This had been a case that he'd already been looking into.

"Tony." Abby shrieked, smiled brightly at him. It was clear she was about to hug him.

"We're only work colleagues."

She stopped immediately in her tracks not knowing what to do. "I wanted to talk to you, to apologise."

He almost groaned aloud at the lost little girl act. He had seen her play this so often. "You had that chance, it's gone."

"I'm truly sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm tired, Abby. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I don't want to have friends who will turn on me and not even give me a chance. From now on you and I are not friends."

"You will tell Gibbs that I said sorry won't you?"

Tony laughed it was all about getting Gibbs to forgive her. He was so glad that he hadn't let her off. "Goodbye Abby."

"Tony, you have to tell him. I'm his favourite, and it needs to be that way again."

XXXXX

"DiNozzo with me." There was tightness around the younger man's eyes. Something else had happened. As soon as Tony stood, they walked off together.

As soon as they were alone in the stairwell, Gibbs turned and saw the weary look. He would do anything to get rid of it.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"I went to see Vance, he was talking to Eli."

"What kind of punishment is coming my way?"

Gibbs looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. He'd assumed that everyone was against him, including the director.

"No Tony, you're not in trouble. Eli pushed it, and Vance told him you'd done nothing wrong. If he kept pushing Ziva's position would be revoked. After this case, he's going to be talking to Abby, McGee and Ziva too if she's still here."

Tony's mouth fell open in shock that wasn't what he expected. "Oh, Abby told me to tell you that she said sorry."

"Did she actually apologise?"

"She did, and when I wouldn't accept it, she insisted that I still had to tell you. Abby's sure that once you know about it, you'll forgive her and she'll be the favourite. Her words, not mine."

Gibbs shook his head. "She really doesn't get it, even if you had accepted things would never go back to the way they were. I can't trust her, McGee or Ziva."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

He reached out and gently held Tony's face in his hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for. In all of this, you're the only one who hasn't done anything wrong."

"But, how about the way I act, if I did–."

"Tony, listen to me. You could've turned up in an actual clown suit or all dressed in leather, and they should still treat you with the respect of your position. If there's ever a problem with you, it's up to Vance and me to deal with it."

"Not sure about the clown suit, but leather huh…is that a fantasy of yours? Please don't let the clown suit be a turn on."

Gibbs could sense a nervous tick in the tone of his voice. "You're what I find attractive. I love you in suits, but especially in jeans. We can talk about leather; the clown suit will never be mentioned again." He leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. "We have so much to talk about when this is over. It looks like there may be a possibility we won't have much of a team. We could take some time off."

"We've worked as a two-man team before."

"Shh don't tell anyone." Gibbs smiled; they both knew that Vance had that information on file.

"That secret's safe with me."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

Tony blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"I should've stopped them years ago. I'm the team leader; it's my job to make sure all my agents respect the chain of command. I can't believe I let it go this far."

"You didn't know, they were fairly well behaved in front of you. They tried to make it seem like team banter. As soon as you did realise you stepped in."

"I'll always be thankful that you forgave me." Gibbs paused. "Be careful tonight, my gut is screaming at me."

"You're not going to ask me not to go?"

"I want to, desperately, but I know you. It's too important and our best chance to catch a serial killer."

"Thank you for trusting me to do my job. I promise to be extra vigilant. Let's get this killer caught; deal with our teammates, and then we can discuss our vacation." Tony grinned. "A vacation with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that just sounds weird to say."

"Well get used to it. It won't be the only one we take together."

Hazel eyes brightened in happiness, for the first time in a while something was going his way. His face shifted back into work mode. "You'll make sure that Ziva or McGee aren't the ones watching my back."

"I promise, I'll be there, as will Carrie and Al. She does care for you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. I hate the fact that we lost touch. I wouldn't be surprised if my father were involved somehow."

"I'm glad that you have her now, that someone is willing to stand up to anyone to protect you. Al seems to have stepped up to the plate as well."

"I'm not sure the reason he's helping is her or me?"

"Does it really matter? I think it's a bit of both. It started because she cared, since then he's got to know you. Al's heard enough to know what you went through, the horror that was your childhood."

"I've said before, I hated that it happened, but I'm thankful because it made me who I am, brought me here and you into my life. Who knows what I would be doing now if I had a loving family? If my mother was still alive?"

"I am sorry for what you have lived through, but just as you've said, I'm grateful for you. I couldn't imagine my life without you Anthony DiNozzo."

The two men smiled at each other, Gibbs finally stepped away and walked back to onto their floor.

XXXXX

Tony sighed, took a deep breath and walked into the building. He was still worried that McGee and Ziva were out there. His faith in Gibbs protecting him never wavered.

"Junior," Senior called out with a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

It made him shudder, that was the look his father always got before the beatings started.

XXXXX

Ziva climbed out of her car, and as soon as she heard the sounds of a fight, she ran around the corner. She'd been placed at one of the 'possible exit' routes. It was one that she doubted would ever have been used. It couldn't be Senior, he seemed as if he'd be more discreet and was too much of a coward for an upfront confrontation. Suddenly she was slammed against a wall.

"Stay away Ziva." The man in the mask whispered.

She glanced down at his arms and recognised the tattoos. "Michael." Ziva hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up your mess."

The brunette groaned this wasn't something she expected. Her little play act had been too much. This retribution was overkill, what had her father been thinking? She was going to have some words with him.

Michael pulled back his arm and punched her hard. He had to make sure that it looked like she wasn't involved. The fact he got to hit the selfish princess was a bonus. Ziva had played too many games, and a lot of people had been hurt because of it he and his family had been included on that list. His beloved sister was dead because of little Miss Mossad.

She glared up from her position on the ground and wanted to desperately wipe that smirk off his face. Just as Ziva was going to do something gunfire erupted.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta for all of these chapters she checked over for me. Her thoughts on all my stories particularly this one are very important to me. I am lucky that she knows what I mean, and gets how I am as a writer. I am also posting all chapters as I have a bug. It's not fair to make you guys wait until I am up to it. I'm feeling worse.

XXXXX

Eli leaned back in his chair and waited. He had no doubt that his operatives would be successful. Mossad training was far better than that of America, they were all just lazy and didn't understand the hardships that life could throw at you. This incident would also show Director Vance who was in charge and that he would be obeyed. No one went against Eli David, no one. Shepard understood her place and had accepted it happily. She had got what she wanted, a position of power. If it was possible for him to get someone the job of Director of NCIS, he would be able to take it away from someone as well.

XXXXX

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony snapped this was an undercover op this couldn't be happening.

"Look Junior we need to talk."

"No we don't, not now, not ever."

"Look boy." Senior's face hardened, the usually attractive face turned ugly. "You've been causing me no end of problems. I want you to tell everyone it was a lie, that you did it for attention."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "You have to be joking. I'm not a child anymore. You can't bully me into what you want. If you hit me, I will hit back. I spent so many years afraid of you. After each hospital visit I prayed for someone to help, eventually I stopped. You found those individuals who wanted to help; you either paid them off or threatened them. Carrie isn't the only one who remembers every bruise. You're a sick fuck and always will be."

XXXXX

The killer smiled as he listened to the conversation between the two men. This could be it, the ones that could release him. This is the abuser and his victim. Redemption would be his.

XXXXX

Senior snarled at his pathetic excuse for a son. He raised his hand to once again show the brat who was in charge. It didn't matter how old Junior was, he would always be disciplined when it was needed, and that was a father's job after all. A loud bang made him jump and turn, had this been planned. Senior glanced over at his son, but noticed the shocked look. It had been nothing to do with him.

"You're both perfect."

The DiNozzo men spun around.

"Who are you?" The elder one sneered.

"I'm going to free you both; in return I'll be freed as well." He pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Look you don't want to do this." His father being around had screwed things up. He couldn't think about that now.

Senior was not going anywhere with this psycho. He watched as his son started to walk towards the insane individual. It was his chance to get away. He pushed Junior hard so he ploughed into his would be kidnapper, he turned and ran towards the main entrance.

XXXXX

Gibbs turned as soon as heard the door behind him bang shut. His gun out and aimed at whoever came out.

"Don't shoot, you have to help me."

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's DiNozzo?" Whoever told him where Tony was, they were going to be in so much trouble.

"Junior asked me here, to talk." He smiled the most charming one he had in his repertoire.

"Stop lying, this was an op there was no way he would call you 'just to chat'. He also said he wanted you out of his life." Gibbs paused. "Are you in on it?"

"In on what?"

"The serial killer? Did he offer to get rid of your son for you?"

"Wait, what serial killer?" The panic and terror on his face was real, there was no way he would ever want to look that unattractive. "I don't know what you're talking about. Ziva told me he would be here. She cares about Junior and wanted to help get our relationship back on track."

"Take him." Gibbs called out to Balboa. He and Vance had extra agents hidden because they didn't trust the David's. It was a good thing too with the attack that had just happened against them. They didn't think that McGee would be involved, but still couldn't be sure.

"On it." Balboa replied.

"Wait, I told you what happened." Senior struggled as he was handcuffed.

"You told me a story, the only piece I actually believe is that Ziva told you where Tony was. The rest in my book is pure bull." He turned and glanced over at a glaring Ziva. "I will find out the truth though." The only thing he wanted to do was find Tony. He wasn't looking forward to the shit storm that was coming.

"Agent Gibbs." A man ran over to him. "We've checked the building, Agent DiNozzo has gone. We did find this though." It was Tony's gun; the serial killer had the man he cared most for.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as Gibbs stalked in. "Did he talk?"

"Yeah he did. He is not a huge fan of Ziva's and was really pissed when we confused at why they attacked. It seemed that she called daddy dearest and concocted a story about things Tony had found out. It sounds like she gave an Oscar winning performance. I can't get anything else."

"Eli is not going to be happy with us looking into this. If Ziva hadn't created this lie, we wouldn't be looking into Mossad."

XXXXXX

McGee winced at the thought that was going to happen to him. He was currently going through footage to find the killer. He hadn't seen what had happened. Abby had called him. He tried to tell her that they were on a case. She knew that it was watching Tony and didn't seem to care. She kept on about how Gibbs was being turned against her. Once the conversation was actually on Tony he forgot about his job. They both whined about how tony was ruining it for them. All he could do now was to get something they could work with. There wasn't anything directly over the building, so he was working his way out from any camera's he could find.

XXXXX

As Al paced he clenched and unclenched his hands. He never usually had the urge to kill someone, but Ziva and McGee had become the exception. He wanted to ring their necks. Their selfish needs had lost an agent; nearly had numerous others killed and let a serial killer escape. The next victim could be Tony, if it was he had no idea what Gibbs or Carrie would do. Tony was an abuse victim and the killer knew this. He couldn't get his mind around not having teammates back no matter what you personally felt for them. How hard was it to be professional and do you damn job? Very hard obviously.

If they found Tony's body it would push Carrie over the edge. She was barely dealing with the murder of her sister when they were kids. He'd also done his research on Gibbs, who knows how he would act with another loss of someone he loved. He prayed that Tony would remain safe until they found him or he escaped. Those who hurt him or betrayed him he wanted each and every one to pay for what they did or didn't do.

XXXXX

Vance and Gibbs stared at Ziva who just looked back at them condescendingly.

"What happened Ziva? Why was Tony's father there?" Vance questioned, he could see Gibbs trying to keep it together.

"I felt sorry for Mr DiNozzo, all those lies about him. I thought that if he and Tony had a chance to talk they could sort things out. I was trying to help."

Gibbs couldn't believe it. "You thought putting an abuse victim and their abuser together was a good idea."

"As I said I didn't believe those lies. Ask McGee, he believes the same as I do, Abby also."

Gibbs picked up the large file and slammed it down in front of her. He could see the recognition in her eyes. How did she know what was in the file? Abby must have told her.

"By the look on your face, you know exactly what this is. It's a file full of evidence backing up what Agent DiNozzo told us." Vance spoke as he pulled the file towards himself, before she could grab it.

"Am I not allowed to see this so called evidence?"

"What isn't mine or the Director's word good enough?"

"You've always told us to verify facts."

"It's funny how you remember the ones that work for you and forget the others. I'm not going to give you any more ammunition to use on him. Your abuse of Tony ends now."

"What abuse?" She shouted.

"Take a look back at your history with him. We gave you leeway, treated you like family and look at what you did with it. You betrayed that trust."

Ziva smirked and glanced at Vance. "If you ask me father, I'm sure he'll lend you resources. You should look again. I have never abused him, he is not worthy of my attention. I would never betray you Gibbs; look at what I did for you."

Gibbs wasn't playing that game, not with her, not now while Tony was still in danger.

"Ah yes betraying trust and Mossad. You haven't only betrayed Agent DiNozzo, but also NCIS. Would you please like to explain why Mossad operatives attacked my agents because of information you gave?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room. He wanted to force her to tell them the truth for a change. He should've known it wouldn't have happened. Her whole life was nothing but lies. It was how she'd been raised, a father who would use his daughter for whatever he deemed necessary. That was something he didn't want to think much on, but Ziva was exactly the same as Eli.

XXXXX

McGee looked up as Gibbs joined him.

"I had no idea Senior was going to be there." He quickly mumbled.

"Do you think that the only problem?" He was just so tired; he wanted Tony back so they could take the vacation they were talking about.

"Boss, Tony is only okay at what he does."

"And?" He wanted to see where this was going and had a feeling it wasn't going anywhere good.

"He's not really exceptional at computers. I mean look at the degree he has. Is he really needed?"

"Do you actually listen to anything I say? Do you really think he would be my SFA if he was only adequate? Would I have insisted he join NCIS and my team?"

"You, uh, people don't always like your style of training. I'm sure you were limited in your choices and then you didn't want to upset him. I have exceptional skills –."

"Skills that we have a whole unit that can do. What you can or can't do means crap if the people you work with can't trust that you'll have their backs. Those skills of yours don't make you irreplaceable."

"My fellow agents could trust me, I would have their backs." McGee pointed out.

"Really, so this last case, you had DiNozzo's back? You were making sure your fellow agent was safe? If you had done your job and listened you would have heard Senior. We could've gone in."

"If Ziva had mentioned she'd spoken to him, I would've been prepared."

"That's not the point; back up is there for the unexpected. Why weren't you doing your job?"

"Abby called…"

"And why didn't you tell her you were on a case?"

"I did, but she carried on I was going to hang up but…"

"But?" He watched as McGee looked down at the table and then it dawned on him what the conversation had been about. "You were both complaining about DiNozzo."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What you did or didn't mean doesn't matter. What you did does matter and you failed at doing your job." Gibbs just shook his head in disappointment.

McGee hated that look and he had to do something to save his spot on the team. "I'll make it up to Tony, I promise."

"You'll never earn back his trust or mine. You'll have to ask Vance if he trusts you, I don't think he does." He now had to speak to a man he wanted to beat the crap out of…

Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

XXXXX

Senior looked up and glared at the man that just walked into the room. "I hope you're here to apologise, not that it matters I'm going to sue NCIS for every dollar it has."

"Really?" Gibbs smirked and placed the evidence file on the table and sat down. "I'm sure Ziva told you, but in case you thought it didn't exist, it contains every hospital visit Tony had when he was a kid. It does include x-rays, doctor's notes. This is evidence of your abuse."

"He has you all fooled. Is this how you treat all victims that have almost been kidnapped by a serial killer?"

"You aren't a victim. You're a monster and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you away from Tony. He suffered at your hands for too long and it will never happen again." Gibbs left, he wasn't going to listen to the lies.

XXXXX

Tony had been awake for a while, long enough for his head to be clear. He just needed to figure a way out. He tried to escape, but he couldn't free his hands. What was he going to do? If only his pathetic excuse for a father hadn't turned up things would've been different. This case might have even been closed and he would be able to spend some time with Jethro.

The door opened and a man in his mid-30's walked in scowling at him.

"It could've all been over for me."

"What could've been?" Tony kept his voice calm. Any information he could collect might help him escape. If he kept the guy talking it might give Gibbs enough time to find him. There was no doubt the former marine would keep searching. Not just because the type of man he was, but also because of what was happening between the two of them. The last thing that was needed was to add to the already massive guilt complex he had over the murder of his wife and daughter.

"You and he together would be my redemption. I only free the abused, but freeing the abuser as well would finally end this for me."

Tony was trying to figure out what was going on with this guy. What had happened to him? Was he an abuse victim himself? Was he an abuser or both?

"I want to be free too."

The man turned to and looked at him suspiciously. All the others had fought. "Why?"

Tony knew he had to be careful. If he pushed too far or created a too elaborate story this nut job would kill him now. "I'm tired; I spent so long pretending that he never hurt me. I created a persona who joked and laughed, who acted like a clown. I'm so very tired of playing this part." He watched as the killer nodded. "I want to get rid of this character, but I'm afraid." Telling how he really felt was the best he could do at the moment.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I'll be that little boy again, not being able to stand up for myself. The one that my father could control and no one helped."

"You want to be you, but also in control."

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"I can help you, it's my calling. I protect and I release."

From the more he observed the more Tony was leaning towards this man being abused and in turn abusing others. Something had finally made him snap. For now he believed what was being said. Hopefully his skill in talking to people wouldn't desert him now.

"You think you can help me?"

"We can help each other. We need to find your abuser, if I can free you both then I will be redeemed. I can go be with the ones I love."

"I have someone I love, that I want to be with." Tony thought of Gibbs smiling at him. Those crystalline blue eyes that could seem to see through him, know every lie he told.

"You do?"

"Yes, he's the only one before you who wanted to help me. He hates my father, my…abuser." He hated using these terms, it made him feel weak. He hadn't hidden everything for so long and for him, it had only recently come out. Tony hated to see himself as a victim; he was there to help those in need.

"Would he help me to heal you?" The voice was suddenly full of hope.

This seemed too easy; it was playing right into his hands. "I could ask him. Do you have my phone?" This is where things could really turn nasty, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Very well, you can have your phone. It stays on speaker. I have to make sure that you can be released. You're my redemption." He repeated.

Tony could see that this redemption thing was very important. As long as it carried on he had a chance. "Of course, you're trying to help me. " He held out his hand.

XXXXX

Gibbs sighed they didn't seem to be getting any closer, Ziva was still on ice and they would deal with her. Vance had people looking into everything she's done since she's been here. There were specific words and phrases. Those that weren't in English were also being looked into.

Abby kept looking at him with a wounded look, but she had played that card too often, it no longer worked. If she kept trying to make this about her, he was going to get really angry. He had no idea if McGee was actually doing everything he could. Gibbs hated having this doubt. He just hoped that McGee's need to work for NCIS overcame his feelings towards Tony.

Now they had Senior out here, he would only describe the killer if he could do it outside the interrogation room. It was something they could do, for now. His arrogance made him a fool; he still believed he could come out of this looking good. They would give him a little leeway for now. There wasn't anything he could do here anyway.

McGee and Abby had spent so much time earlier whining around the other agents, trying to make themselves look like victims; they somehow managed to let it out that Tony had been beaten by his father. How they believed it was a lie, look at how nice Senior was. It backfired; they now were looked at with disgust.

"Any news?" Carrie asked as she walked in with Al. They had got in touch with their own informants, to see if they could find anything.

"No, nothing yet." Gibbs hated, hated, hated this.

"It's all your fault." Senior glared at Carrie.

She just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She was glad to see how much he was respected here, how much support he had. Hopefully this would lead to a better working atmosphere, once they found him.

Just then Gibbs cell rang, and his mouth fell open at the number. He quickly answered it, but Tony spoke before he could say anything.

"Hey babe, I hope you weren't too worried about me."

Gibbs mouth fell open, what the hell was going on?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs slashed his hand across his mouth and everything went silent. They were lucky it was late in the evening so most agents had left. They had wanted to stay, but there was nothing they could do at that time. They agreed to leave as long as they were called if a rescue was needed. A promise was given. They would have more than enough bodies to cover large areas.

Tony had obviously managed some fast talking and he was going to have to play along. He would do anything that was needed. He just hoped that he would say the right things.

"Hey sweetheart, of course I was worried. Where have you been?" Gibbs indicated to Balboa to trace the call. McGee looked a little put out it wasn't him. He was the computer expert, the one that could do it better than anyone else. It was clear who was on the other end.

Carrie wanted it on speaker she could hear Tony's voice, but she'd heard how lost Gibbs was with technology. She walked over and pressed a button. Now they could all hear, and maybe could pick up things. She turned to Abby and hoped that the damn woman would know to be quiet and not make it all about her, to try and turn attitudes her way. If they did anything to get her friend killed, she would be next. McGee and Senior were also included in that.

"Jethro?"

"Sorry darling, I lost your signal for a second." He couldn't slip up like that again.

"That's okay, I keep telling you we need a bigger place and somewhere with better reception. A proper home."

"If we can find a place we both like, sure. It'll need to have a large lounge for your TV, DVD collection and your piano."

"A garage or something where you can build boats and furniture in." Tony paused knowing they were actually talking about their future. "You mean it."

"I mean it." He really did.

"Look there was a reason I was calling. I know you've got so much going on," there was a pause. "Babe, I need your help."

"Anything, you know that. I will do anything for you."

"I've made a new friend and he wants to help me."

"Help you with what?" Gibbs had no idea where this was going, but he knew that if they were found out he would never see Tony again. That just wasn't a possibility, he couldn't let that happen.

"It's about my father. I have someone who wants to help me move on from the abuse."

Senior opened his mouth to argue, he was not an abusive parent. Before he could say anything though Al covered Senior's mouth with his hand and then further silenced him with a withering glare.

"You know I would do anything to help you move on from that monster." Gibbs meant it and he had been so tempted to kill Senior, so often.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I could find him, that won't be a problem. He always stays at the same places." Gibbs glanced over at a smiling Al, who still had his hand over the other man's mouth.

"Yeah, he is a creature of habit."

Gibbs glanced over at Balboa who shook his head. He needed to keep Tony talking for his just a little. Great, the one thing he hated, talking. However, even if he had to quote a novel or even sing he would do it.

"Is there something you want me to tell him? Where do you want us to go?"

Paper rustled on the other side of the phone, it was clear Tony was being passed or shown something.

"There's a house on Milland Avenue, 105. Can you take him there so we can talk?"

Gibbs heard the emphasis on talk, which meant Senior, would likely die. As much as he would like to see that happen, it would mean that Tony was next. That wouldn't, couldn't happen; they had just truly found each other.

"I can do that; can you give me an hour? It might take me a little time to persuade him." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. There was something that needed to be said just in case things didn't work out. He would never forgive himself for not taking that chance. "I love you Tony."

A slight gasp could be heard. It was clear that Tony understood. "I love you too Jethro, I'll see you soon."

Suddenly they were cut off. Gibbs hoped that it wasn't the last time he spoke to Tony. He turned to Balboa, who smiled and nodded. There was no way they were going to wait to go to Milland Avenue. The killer would be ready though. They needed for this rescue to be a surprise.

XXXXX

Eli was livid, his beloved daughter to save face created a lie. One that had brought out the truth of why she was there, he had to cover this somehow. It was time to rescue Michael and the others. They were loyal to him and telling him about Ziva meant that he could deal with it. If reparations were not made Director Leon Vance would pay for how he treated Eli David. These kinds of crimes would not be forgotten and definitely not forgiven.

XXXXX

Tony waited; it wouldn't be long before they had to leave. He was glad that he managed to hear Gibbs say he loved him. It wasn't play acting, he could tell. He also managed to admit how he felt a well.

"We best leave; we have to get there early, to be ready." He cut the ropes that had been wrapped tightly around his wrists. Tony knew that with all his struggling the ropes had cut into his skin. If he looked now his hands would be streaked and there would be a small puddle of blood on the floor.

As they stood Tony was about to turn and take the out or try to, when the door was suddenly kicked in. He dropped to the ground, flattening his body out. It wasn't long before the gunfire started. He groaned as a heavy weight dropped onto him.

"Tony?" Gibbs called out.

A soft voice choked out. "I only wanted to set you all free, to be able to be free myself. I had to end it, to stop being the monster I had become." Then nothing.

Tony was then free of the dead weight and pulled to his feet and engulfed in a strong embrace.

"I'm fine, Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's Jethro and you'd better be."

Tony pulled back and stared into the face of the man who meant everything to him. He glanced down at the body of the serial killer. "I'm fine."

"Let's get those wrists seen to. Is there anything else? Did he…"

"No, it's just the wrists. He was abused and then became an abuser. I don't know what happened to make him snap."

"I don't care, all that matters is that it's over and you're safe."

"Yes, I am."

XXXXX

Vance glanced down at the file on his desk. It was all the evidence they needed to arrest Ziva there were emails that showed confidential information being passed. There was a note and he recognised the writing.

Eli David.

Why would he want his daughter arrested? What kind of game was he playing? Vance knew it wasn't over. Eli didn't like being disobeyed. Whatever was going to happen they would be ready? It was time to take Ziva David into custody. She would definitely spend time in prison.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks had passed and things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as they got. McGee pouted as he went back to his desk in the Cyber Unit. He wasn't even in charge. It was as if he'd been demoted, he hadn't deserved this. People seemed to think that he helped Ziva spy for Mossad. She'd lied to and betrayed him as well. No one trusted him anymore; they definitely didn't like him that was for sure. He felt so alone.

XXXXX

Abby sighed as she looked around her lab. It looked like all the others, it had no personality. All those little touches that made it hers were all gone. Every little procedure had to be followed and it was also checked. They treated her like she was a newbie, an idiot and not one of the best forensic scientists in the country.

She had tried to get Gibbs and Tony to forgive her, especially after Ziva told her she and McGee had lied. She didn't care what people thought. Timmy had made excuses, she had played on that, but nothing worked. All Gibbs cared about was Tony.

"He's the favourite now." Abby droned. It was the first time she had truly thought about leaving NCIS. It had been her home for so long, but now she was being treated like she was the same as everyone else. No one was being extra nice to her, no appearance of her favourite caffeine beverage. She went to Ducky and asked him what had changed. It seemed that they had heard how Tony was treated and his fellow agents didn't like it. Abby missed those days back when she got away with everything.

There could be a company out there where she could set her own rules. The thing that broke her heart was how cold Gibbs acted towards her. She missed those hugs and kisses. It was all gone because Timmy and Ziva had lied to him. It wasn't her fault and she should've forgiven. It was childish that they didn't.

XXXXX

Carrie was going through a case file. It contained everything to do with Tony's mother's death.

"Carrie, what are you doing?" Al asked as soon as he walked over to her.

"I need to get Senior away from Tony. I don't think the abuse evidenced will be enough. There has to be more I can…."

"What is it?" Al leaned over her shoulder to see what was looking at.

"This name Charles Hall, I know that name."

"Okay, can you think of where from? Concentrate on one of the times Tony had been beaten. He was with you and the two of you were both hiding from his father."

Carrie closed her eyes remembered those times. Her and Tony hiding away, she reached out to touch the bruises and there was a knock at the door. Her eyes shot open and then turned to look at her partner. "He used to come to the house. I remember a conversation between him and Senior. A hospital had concerns about how Tony was injured."

Al sat at his desk and started to search on his computer. "Charles Hall, lawyer, deceased."

"Let's talk to Tony and see what he remembers about the man. We'll also talk to the law firm." Carrie really hoped that this would lead somewhere.

XXXXX

Gibbs, Al and Carrie sat down as boxes of files were placed in front of them. It was all the information they had on Mrs DiNozzo.

"How did Tony take being benched?" Al laughed.

"He's not happy, but understands why he can't be here. I want to see everything first, I don't want him to be hurt by anything in here. Normally, I would still let him look, but he's been through so much lately. I don't know how much more he could take."

"You can't protect him from everything." Carrie knew the need to protect him as well.

"I know, but when he's back on an even keel. This is also about the possible murder of his mother, by his father."

They slowly made their way through letter's, memos and notes.

"So, she was going to leave him. It doesn't look like it was passed onto his colleagues." Al read aloud.

"I bet he told Senior though, that's why the original investigation this never came up. It's also a great reason to kill. All the money was hers. If she divorced him he wouldn't have had any of it." Gibbs growled.

Carrie laughed. "It seems as Mr Hall didn't completely trust Senior. All their correspondence, including notes on how to 'deal' with Mrs DiNozzo, thank god for those anal personalities." She looked over at Gibbs. "Do you think Ducky would take a look, there might be something that's been missed? I wouldn't be surprised if he'd bribed others."

"Ducky cares for Tony, he would be happy to help."

"We'll get information on who performed the autopsy. Then we'll go and have a chat." Al looked at the other two. He hoped it would end in the conviction of Tony's father.

XXXXX

Tony stood out in Gibbs' backyard and gazed out into the darkness. A pair of tanned muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the embrace.

"It's been a rollercoaster ride Jethro."

"It certainly has, there are things I regret, but I'm glad where we ended up." He placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Me too, I also have Carrie back in my life. I made a new friend in Al and I've got you. Oh Ziva and my father are in prison. The case came together the evidence from Hall, the doctor admitting that he'd been bribed to lie about the autopsy, and the pills he received from another 'friend'. They all gave him up to get better deals."

"I'm sorry about your mother. She tried to get you away from him."

"It still surprises me at what people will do for money." Tony turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad that Vance is cool with us. I wouldn't want to be split up because of this."

"I'd retire before either of us was moved. As long as we keep things professional and there's nothing to pull us up on. I think that's why Leon gave us some time off, and that you needed a break with the never ending shocks you received."

"Ah, the honeymoon period."

"He also wants to stay on our good sides." Gibbs laughed at the confused look that was sent his way. "We have to build a new team and train them while still working on cases. It's going to be a nightmare. By the way don't get use to this, me talking about my feelings."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXX

Carrie joined Tony at the café they decided to meet up at.

"I'm so grateful that day you walked into our offices."

"I'm glad too. I can't get over how long you managed to deal with that crap and let's not get into the whole unresolved sexual tension."

"Me, what about you and Al?"

"It's not the same thing; we've got a long history. We were together, but not being able to let go of my sister's murder drove us apart."

"It looks like your both on the same page now, maybe it's worth taking the risk."

"Carrie, we've got to go." Al called from the door. He'd been standing there chatting to Gibbs.

"You'd better keep in touch, don't make me hunt down that fine ass of yours, DiNozzo."

"It might be worth the chase Well's. I think I could evade you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." They stood and hugged. "Jethro better take care of you."

"Same goes with Al."

The four of them walked into the sunlight and separated off into pairs.

"How about a movie?" Gibbs asked as they walked.

"You want to go to a movie, with me? Be still my heart." Tony batted his eyelashes.

"Don't make me regret getting involved with you." The two men just laughed,

XXXXX

Carrie pulled open her car do. Al turned her around and kissed her.

"Al." She mumbled against his lip.

"I never got over you, we belong together. I'll be by your side every step of the way. We won't give up on finding out who murdered your sister."

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure? You did take the case from me. I…can't go through that again. I don't want to have to choose between you and her killer, again."

"I promise I won't do it again. This case with Tony showed me there's always a chance to close a cold case. We'll work on it together."

"Okay, but if you–."

"Shut up Carrie." Al pulled her back into another kiss.

XXXXX

On Gibbs' desk sat two files:

Ellie Bishop

Ned Dorneget.

The End


End file.
